UN DESTIN DES PLUS SURPRENANTS
by jayma-crikette
Summary: Cette histoire se passe peu après le mariage de Bella et sa transformation en vampire qui a eu lieu quelques jours après le mariage. Ainsi, Renesmée n'existe pas et Jacob va donc s'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre : Leah. Alors que tout pourraient bien s'annoncer pour nos deux futurs amoureux, il semblerait que leurs émotions respectives bloquent ce processus instinctif.
1. Dure réalité

**bonjour, **

**je voulais juste faire une petite précision avant que vous lisiez cette histoire. Je l'ai déja précisé dans mon profil mais j'ai appris récemment qu'il fallait aussi le préciser au début de mes histoires.**

**L'ensemble des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, si ce n'est Jonas et Lynn que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de mon histoire.**

**Voilou bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Toutes critiques positive ou négative est nécessaire pour m'améliorer.**

**Merci d'avance. Jayma-Crikette**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Dure réalité**

_Après que sa ronde soit finit Leah demanda à Jacob de faire son rapport à sa place. Elle était plus que fatiguée et surtout elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu compter sur le soutien de Jacob, seulement il avait déjà ses propres soucis depuis que Bella avait décidé de devenir vampire. Elle ne voulait pas être une charge en plus. Ayant repris son apparence humaine, elle marchait sans but précis et ses pas l'amenèrent vers la plage. Il n'y avait personne vu l'heure tardive, elle s'assit doucement et réfléchis tout en regardant la mer._

_ Tout semblait paisible, personne ne se douterait qu'au sein de la forêt, risquait de se dérouler de grandes batailles si d'autres vampires apparaissaient. Elle regrettait de ne plus être insouciante, d'être désormais une louve. Cette vie s'accompagnait de tant de sacrifice qu'elle aurait choisi une autre vie, si elle avait eu le choix. Elle avait d'abord perdu son père, son fiancé et aujourd'hui elle devait s'inquiétait pour son petit frère qui étant un loup aussi, participait aux affrontements. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé il y a un an et rien ne lui permettrait de le consolider. Cela fait partie des blessures gravées au fer rouge que la vie ne peut effacer, seul le temps les apaises._

_Elle le savait, mais elle se devait d'être forte, même si elle sentait ses forces s'amoindrir tant la douleur était grande. Pour soulager sa peine, elle déversait son venin sur quiconque l'approchait et lui parlait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'attitude à adopter, pourtant tout le monde avait l'air si heureux qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler. Au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait ardemment que quelqu'un lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Jacob aussi était blessé par son ancienne meilleure amie. Ils leur arrivaient de parler de leurs problèmes, mais sans jamais s'attarder. Il se doutait bien que rien n'y personne ne pourrait rien changer à leurs situations. Lasse de ses réflexions, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. _

_Le lendemain, Seth était inquiet il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur rentrer. Il était déjà tôt elle n'aurait pas pu partir sans lui, d'autant plus que Sam leur avait demandé de se réunir pour une réunion des plus importantes. Inquiet, il se transforma en loup mais avant de commencer ses recherches, il alla demander aux autres si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles. La meute trouva la question étrange car même si Leah ne leur parlait pas toujours, elle n'aurait pas voulu inquiéter son petit frère. La meute décida donc d'aller à sa recherche. Au bout de quelques instants, ce fut Seth qui la trouva au bord de la plage. Après plusieurs efforts de la part de tous, elle finit par se réveiller. _

-Hum ! Quoi encore ! _S'exclama Leah avec colère car elle détestait être réveillé sans en avoir elle-même décidé._

-Veuillez nous excuser madame la tigresse, nous voulions simplement savoir pourquoi vous étiez endormi au bord de la plage ?

-Très drôle Jacob. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais réfléchir et j'ai dû m'endormir.

-Tu as sûrement faim, nous allons récupérer les crêpes de maman et après on a la réunion, tu te rappelles _? l'interrogea Seth_

-Et moi qui espérais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Seul le rire des loups lui répondirent et ensemble ils se dirigèrent ers la maison de Sam et Emily._


	2. La lune bleue

**Chapitre 2 : La lune Bleue**

_La meute fit face à Sam qui arborait un air grave. Le silence était roi tant la meute était inquiète quant à l'annonce à venir. L'alpha fut surpris que sa meute soit calme et ne le bombarde pas de question, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et commença son discours._

-Merci d'être venu si vite. Demain la lune sera bleue, donc un peu spéciale et cela risque fortement de nous affecter.

-Quoi comment ça ? _S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des loups d'une même voie._

-Lors de la lune bleue, nous sommes sujet à d'étranges réactions pendant 24h au lieu de 72h comme un cycle lunaire normal.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? _Demanda Embry_

-Personne n'a su réellement l'expliquer, peu de personne des deux générations précédentes ont été confrontés à ce phénomène. De plus notre génération est différente, non seulement par le nombre de mutation, mais aussi d'imprégnations. _Lui répondit Sam d'un ton qu'il espérait clair._

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais tu veux dire qu'en plus d'être en danger nous risquons de faire subir cela à nos imprégnées ? _demanda à son tour Paul._

-C'est fort possible, mais également à nos familles et à tout autre humain si nous le croisons pendant cette période d'influence.

-Alors nous devons les mettre à l'abri, enfin je parle de nos imprégnés et nos familles. _Affirma Quil_

-Nous ne pourrons pas non plus les déplacer jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Je pense qu'il faudra éviter de les voir le jour de la lune bleue. J'espère qu'après les 24h, nous pourrons à nouveau les revoir. _Rétorqua Sam qui se doutait que la solution n'était pas aussi simple._

-Cela va être l'horreur, nous ne pouvons pas rester loin d'elles trop longtemps. _Signala Jared paniqué._

-Si j'étais vous je m'inquièterait moins de ça, au lieu du fait que je pourrais blesser un de mes frères ! Du coup, je suppose que nous devrions limiter les rondes et nous allons être plus vulnérable aux attaques ennemies si elles surviennent ? _S'exclama Leah avec colère devant une telle inconscience._

-Ça te vas bien de dire ça, tu ne sais pas ce que sais que d'être imprégné Leah. Tu ne ressentiras pas cette déchirure quand on t'éloigne de l'être aimé _! Répondit d'un ton hargneux Paul_

-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas imprégné et je n'ai jamais voulu être louve mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne voudrais pas blesser les personnes qui me sont importantes. Je te signale que mon frère se bat aussi !

-Ça suffit ! Vous avez raison tous les deux. Néanmoins Paul tu ne peux accuser Leah de ce qu'elle n'a pas vécu et toi Leah tu n'as pas à lui reprocher ces inquiétudes, parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ressentir cela. L_eur dit Sam avec sagesse._

-Bon concrètement qu'allons-nous faire si nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger, ni protéger nos imprégnés et encore moins faire nos rondes ? _Demanda Seth_

-Inquiet, j'ai parlé au docteur Cullen et il a pensé que nos réactions risquent d'être plus violentes et qu'il faudrait que nous soyons surveillés.

-Attend surveillés par qui ?_demanda Jacob qui commençait à redouter la réponse._

-Les Cullens, ils sont de taille à nous contrôler si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Tu rigoles si nous sommes aussi violents que tu ne le pense, nous pourrons très bien les attaquer. _Signala Embry_

-Je ne parlais pas au niveau de la force physique, mais ils ont des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas. Le blondinet Jasper je crois, peut contrôler les émotions et nous envoyer des vagues de calme d'après ce qu'a dit le doc.

-J'ai l'impression que tu débloque Sam, tu leur fait confiance ?

-Nous n'en sommes plus là. J'ai peur pour Emily, pour la meute, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger.

-Imaginons que cela se fasse comment veut-tu que nous nous organisions au juste ?

-Eh bien nous devrions nous éloigner de la réserve. Du coup, je pensais que nous pourrions aller chez eux, surtout que contrairement à nous ils ne dorment pas.

-Génial comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de mal à accepter que Bella soit l'une d'entre eux, il faut encore qu'ils soient nos nounous. _S'exclama Jacob avec un air renfrogné_

-Je sais que vous auriez préféré autre chose mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour demain on ira tous chez les Cullen au moins deux heures avant que la nuit tombe. Je les ai déjà prévenus.

-Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix ! _S'exclamèrent les membres de la meute à l'unisson_.

_Chaque loup se dirigea vers son domicile afin de préparer les affaires. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à la frontière séparant le territoire des Cullens et des Quileutes._


	3. Invitation chez une némésis

**Chapitre 3: Invitation chez une Némésis**

_Le lendemain, les loups et les Cullen s'étaient rejoint à la frontière comme cela avaient été prévus la veille. Carlisle qui était en tête du groupe de vampires les saluèrent et leur demanda de les suivre jusqu'à chez eux. Arrivé là-bas, ils étaient tous un peu gênés ou écœurés pour certain. Il régnait un calme si lourd qu'il était insupportable. Personne n'osait rien dire, puis soudain le rire d'Emmett résonna dans toute la pièce. Les Cullen le regardaient avec surprise et eurent un petit rire, tandis que les loups pensaient qu'ils se moquaient d'eux._

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? _Demanda Sam qui commençait à regretter sa décision._

-Désolé mec, je ne supporte pas le silence. Je me disais justement que l'on s'observait comme des chiens de faïence, et en disant ça je n'étais pas loin du compte. _S'exclama Emmett d'un ton des plus raillard, mais aucunement méchant juste provoquant comme il en avait l'habitude._

-Au moins nous ne sommes pas des suceurs de sang. _Lui répondit Sam qui n'avait pas compris la moquerie bien que très peu subtile d'Emmett. Ce dernier grogna et les loups se mirent en garde jusqu'à ce que Carlisle intervienne._

-S'il vous plait, arrêter nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Au contraire, nous devrions peut-être parler pour ce soir, je vous signale que la nuit va tomber dans une heure et demi.

-Il a raison, vaut mieux s'y mettre c'est déjà assez inquiétant comme cela. Que proposez-vous ? _Demanda Jared qui semblait plus calme que leur alpha mais néanmoins inquiet._

-Edward et Jasper seront les principaux acteurs de cette surveillance au vue de leurs capacités. Alice, Emmett, Esmé et moi seront à même d'intervenir si vous devenez violent.

-Cela parait un bon plan mais attendez, si je compte bien cela fait 6 vampires vous n'avez pas accueillis un membre en plus dans votre famille ? _Leur fit remarquer Sam qui avait réussi à se calmer._

-C'est vrai où est Bella est si affreuse à regarder ? _Demanda Jacob d'un ton délibérément provoquant._

-Bella n'as jamais été aussi belle et heureuse. _Rétorqua Edward d'un ton posé sachant pertinemment que cela ferait enrager le loup. _

-Permet moi d'en douter, je me rappelle une période où elle n'était pas si heureuse et cela à cause de toi !

_Comme l'avait prédit Edward, Jacob enrageait mais il ne put ignorer ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rappelait que Bella avait été malheureuse et cela par sa faute. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'était pas convaincue de pouvoir se pardonner un jour._

-C'est du passé, j'ai retenu les leçons de mes erreurs et je ne risque pas de recommencer.

-Cela je le croirais quand je le verrais !

-Elle veut te voir.

_Jacob était plus que surpris par la demande de Bella et il n'était pas certain que la voir serait une bonne idée. Après tout elle avait renoncé à son humanité, qui lui dirais qu'elle se souviendrait de leurs moments ensemble, de leurs amitiés. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle posa une question à Edward._

-Edward a-t-elle chassé ?

-Oui, elle en revient justement.

-Bien alors autorise là à rentrer.

_Sous l'autorisation de Carlisle, Bella entra et surpris tout le monde, plus particulièrement la meute qui ne l'avait jamais vu depuis sa transformation._


	4. Qui est-tu vraiment ?

**Chapitre 4 : Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

-Salut Jake, bonjour à vous tous également.

_Bien que Bella soit heureuse de revoir Jacob et les autres, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte quant à la façon dont ils allaient réagir. Elle n'avait pas autant changé que cela, si on enlève la peau plus pâle et plus froide et les yeux rouges sang. Edward lui avait assuré qu'il reprendrait leur couleur habituelle dans quelque temps. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit Jacob s'exprimait sur un ton hésitant et surpris._

-C'est toi Bella ? Finalement tu n'as pas autant changé que je ne l'aurai cru.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi tu ne la sens pas plus froide, elle a les yeux rouge sang et ce qu'elle sent mauvais !

-Leah!

-Quoi je n'ai fait que dire ce que je voyais. Sérieusement tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle serait la pauvre petite Bella qui était venu te voir la mort dans l'âme il y a deux ans ? Il est temps de te réveiller Jacob !

-La ferme Leah !

_Ni Jacob, ni Bella ne comprenaient la réaction de Leah. Certes Bella savait qu'elles n'avaient jamais été des amies proches, voire même des amies tout court, seulement elle pensait qu'en tant qu'ami de Jacob elle l'aurait soutenu. De son côté Jacob était tout aussi perdu. Leah n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec Jacob et il lui semblait qu'elle comprenait que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Cependant au vue de sa réaction, il en était plus très sûr. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire preuve de compassion au lieu de se mettre à crier ainsi à tout bout de champs ? C'est simple cette fille ne parlait pas, elle aboyait plutôt au grand désespoir de la meute !_

-Pour une fois, je dois dire qu'elle a raison. _S'exclama Paul tout à coup surprenant Leah qui ne l'avait jamais vu en accord avec elle sur quoi que ce soit. _

-Et c'est partit. _Affirma Quil blasé car il savait bien que si Paul s'y mettait aussi, cela allait hâtiser la colère de Jacob. Bien qu'il soit son beau-frère, Jacob n'appréciait pas réellement Paul, il l'acceptait pour sa sœur et la meute. Avant que Jacob ne puisse riposter, Quil fut soulagé de voir que Sam était sur le point d'intervenir. _

-Vous allez vous taire oui ! Cela suffit nous sommes tous responsable de nos choix. Bella a fait le sien et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Qu'importe notre avis sur la question ce n'est pas le principal ce soir ! Nous ferons mieux de les laisser régler leurs affaires seuls et d'aller nous restaurer. Mme Cullen a bien voulu préparer quelque chose pour nous.

_La meute ainsi que les Cullens partirent de leurs côté, permettant ainsi à Jacob et Bella de discuter. _

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi Jake, mais comme l'a dit Sam c'est mon choix et ça n'enlève rien au fait que je te considère toujours comme mon ami.

-Tu as perdu ton âme en devenant vampire et je dois dire que je ne sais plus qui tu es.

-Cela me fait de la peine que tu ressentes ça, j'espère que tu arriveras à dépasser tout cela un jour. Je suis heureuse Jacob et j'aimerai que mon ami le soit aussi pour moi.

-Je m'excuse de vous interrompre mais il est temps. Bella ne restera pas avec nous toute la soirée. Etant un nouveau-né elle a plus besoin de chasser que nous, bien que je dois avouer qu'elle se contrôle assez bien pour un début. De plus, son absence évitera d'éveiller même indirectement vos instincts de loup. _Commenta Carlisle_

-J'ai préparé des matelas afin que vous puissiez dormir à votre aise et en tant qu'humain. Je préparerais à manger pour demain en essayant de toucher le moins possible la nourriture.

-Merci Esmé.

-De rien Seth.

Comme convenu, Bella s'éloigna et les loups s'installèrent dans la grande pièce avec les Cullen qui les entouraient et tous attendait avec anxiété la fameuse lune bleue.


	5. Un réveil riche en émotions

**Chapitre 5 : Un réveil riche en émotions**

_Le lendemain tous se réveillèrent et furent surpris de voir les vampires tranquillement à leur côté. Le premier à poser la question qui les préoccupait tous était Sam._

-Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi… _lui fit remarquer Rosalie qui n'appréciait pas trop la familiarité des loups, déjà qu'il a fallu jouer les baby-sitters, il pouvait au moins être polis se dit-elle._

-Oui c'est ça bonjour !

_Avant que Rosalie ne riposte à nouveau face au ton expéditif de Sam, Carlisle cru bon d'intervenir et d'expliquer le déroulement de la nuit précédente. _

-Je crois qu'Edward et Jasper sont plus à même de répondre. Ce sont principalement eux qui sont intervenus.

-Comment ça intervenu ? Qu'avons-nous fait ? _Demanda Sam_

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward nous aider à connaitre vos pensées et je calmais certain d'entre vous. _Expliqua Jasper avec calme et retenu comme toujours_.

-Des détails s'il te plait !

-Eh bien cette phase fait réagir le loup qui est en vous et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils sont vos exacts opposés. Alors certains d'entre vous se sont rebellés ouvertement ce qui fait qu'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett et moi avons dû les maitriser, mais il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts. Les loups qui ne se rebellaient pas, on paniqués. Ils étaient en proie à des démons intérieurs si on peut dire ça.

-Je dirais la même chose, et cela a rendu la partie communication par la pensée plus difficile parfois, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de Jasper pour identifier vos émotions. _S'exclamant Edward prenant ainsi le relai dans la transmission d'information._

-Bon qui d'entre nous a vécu la situation la plus rocambolesque ?

-Leah et Jacob.

-Quoi ! _S'exclamèrent Leah et Jacob à l'unisson._

-Eh bien vos loups étaient à votre exact opposé comme nous l'avons expliqué précédemment. Ce qui revient à dire que ta louve Leah est moins impulsive que tu ne l'ais. Elle n'est pas en colère contre les évènements de cette année, elle l'accepte comme une fatalité. Seulement il y a autre chose et tu bloque son intervention, tu la rejette en quelque sorte parce que tu n'acceptes pas une autre situation que celle où tu te trouves.

_Leah ne comprenait plus rien, c'était un vrai méli-mélo. En quoi le fait que sa louve est un caractère totalement opposé au sien lui aurait posé problème. C'est bizarre, elle avait comme l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait._

-Comment ça quelle situation ? Qu'est-ce que je n'accepte pas ?

-Il est plus facile de céder à la colère que de montrer sa tristesse. De plus avec tout ce qui s'est passée en 1 an, tu t'empêches en quelque sorte d'être heureuse. Cela te fait peur parce que tu as peur de tout perdre un jour. Tu as vécu cette année comme un abandon de tes rêves, tes projets, tout a été chamboulé. _Expliqua Jasper du mieux qu'il pouvait sachant comme la situation était tendue pour Leah._

-C'est clair mais je ne comprends toujours pas ou tu veux en venir.

-Si cela peut te rassurer tu n'es pas la seule à être perdu, Jacob l'est tout autant que toi.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas subit les mêmes évènements que Leah ?

-Peut-être mais que tu le veuille ou non, la transformation de Bella et le mariage ta fait plus de mal que tu ne veux bien le dire.

-Oh c'est bon de quoi je me mêle !

-Désolé, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas, mais ta peine bloque un autre processus important. Un processus qui s'il reste bloqué, pourrait vous mettre en danger Leah et toi, mais aussi la meute. _Poursuivi Jasper qui était quelque peu gêné maintenant de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie des autres. Son pouvoir était quelquefois utile mais surtout invasif selon lui. _

-En quoi nous pourrions nous nuire ainsi qu'à la meute. Nous sommes censés nous protéger.

-Certes mais c'est plus compliqué que cela, disons que ça serait un danger indirect, donc non souhaité.

-Edward tu devrais leur dire cela ne sert à rien de garder le mystère plus longtemps, il faut qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir y remédier. _Conseilla Carlisle qui du coin de l'œil vit Jasper acquiescer. _

-Tu es sur ? Ils n'ont pas l'air prêt à l'entendre.

-Entendre quoi bon sang ! Nous avons le droit de savoir !

-Très bien…Vous vous êtes imprégnés l'un de l'autre. _Affirma Edward d'un ton qui était on ne peut plus certain. Il avait consciemment marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de lâcher la fameuse nouvelle, ne sachant pas comment éviter une réaction excessive de la part des deux loups_.

-Quoi ! Mais nous l'aurions forcément vu si c'était le cas! _S'exclama Leah trés surprise voire même choquée._

-Pas nécessairement.

-Comment ça pas nécessairement c'est plus notre domaine que le vôtre !_s'exclama Jacob en colère et impuissant ne sachant pas du tout comment agir._

-Tu as raison mais là vous bloquez le processus, ce qui fait que vos loups s'épuisent à essayer de lutter et ils ont peurs. Ils ont peurs de ne pas être assez fort si une bataille s'annonce.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas bloquer le processus d'imprégnation ! _S'exclamèrent les autres membres de la meute qui eux s'étaient imprégnés_

-C'est une imprégnation réciproque et assez originale. Leah est la première louve et Jacob est censé être l'alpha, désoler Sam.

-Pas grave.

-Si tu as raison pourquoi on la bloquerait ?

_Ils entendirent un bruit et Leah était par terre. Elle faisait littéralement une crise de panique que même Jasper ne pouvait arrêter. Avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, Jacob ressentit aussi ces effets. Sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde une lumière bleue les entouraient, révélant deux loups. Tout semblait indiqué qu'ils appartenaient respectivement à Leah et Jacob. _


	6. Discussion entre loup

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion entre loup**

_Face à eux, ils purent voir une fille et un garçon qui avaient tous deux les cheveux assez long et noir. On pouvait distinguer autour d'eux comme une aura. C'était cet aura qui permit à Sam et aux autres membres présents de ne pas se sentir menacés. Sam les interpella afin d'en savoir plus. Répondant à l'interpellation de Sam, nos deux visiteurs se retournèrent afin d'expliquer leurs interventions._

-Salut, je sais ça doit faire un choc de nous voir ici, mais la crise de Leah nous a poussé à rentrer en communication plus tôt et différemment de ce que l'on souhaitait. Il fallait que l'on vous explique. _S'exclama la fille._

-Qui êtes-vous au juste ? _Demanda Jacob sur un ton des plus suspicieux_.

-Nous sommes vos loups respectifs. _Répondit le garçon_

-Hein?

-Je suis Jonas la forme lupine de toi Jacob et voici Lynn la forme lupine de Leah.

-Elle ne ressemble pas à Leah.

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi, elle a juste les cheveux plus long mais sa la rend différentes et deux fois plus belle ! _dit Jonas d'un ton assez franc au début avec Jacob, puis plus charmeur lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Lynn. _

-Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Merci mais je le savais déjà.

_Jonas s'exprima d'un ton des plus condescendants, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lynn qui trouvait qu'il en faisait parfois trop même si sa réplique lui avait fait plaisir. _

-Un merci aurait suffi !

_Observant la réaction de Lynn, Jonas cru bon de ne pas insister afin de ne pas transformer cet agacement passager en véritable colère. Jonas était conscient que même si elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, elle pouvait être dans une colère noire si on la poussait réellement à bout._

-Ok j'ai compris, j'arrête.

-Merci.

-C'est du délire complet ce truc-là. Je suis sûr qu'on est encore sous l'influence de cette maudite lune !

_Jacob n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Pour lui, c'était tellement invraisemblable : l'imprégnation en soi était déjà quelque chose auxquelles il ne croyait pas trop et aujourd'hui voilà que leurs loups apparaissaient. Et demain qu'est-ce que ça serait ? _

-C'est toi qui débloque espèce de babouin, tu t'es imprégné ! Tu as du mal à en ressentir les effets mais c'est le cas. Alors évite de faire comme si c'était le contraire Jacob black, essaie au moins d'être concerné. Elle va avoir besoin de toi et tu auras besoin d'elle également !

-Calme toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver c'est en aidant Leah que tu arriveras à le convaincre. Tu le sais, tu es la seule à pouvoir m'atteindre.

-Toi aussi tu es le seul à m'atteindre, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Certes et pourtant je continue à penser que tu as toujours une avance sur moi.

-Si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas un concours non plus, on s'affaiblit à force de lutter contre nous-même et je suis inquiète.

_Lynn n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que soit, Jonas avait vu qu'elle était inquiète et pour ne rien cacher lui aussi l'était. Les loups n'étaient pas censés intervenir, au contraire. Lorsqu'un loup intervenait c'est parce que les liens hôte et loup étaient compromis et cela les rendait vulnérable tous les deux, allant même jusqu'à empêcher la mutation. _

-Je sais. Ah je vous jure si vous n'arrêtait pas ce blocage je vais vraiment m'énerver .Alors vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais faite quelque chose !

-Mon cœur, ça ne sert rien de s'énerver et puis je te connais tu réagis toujours de la façon la plus approprié lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, pourquoi ton hôte ne ferait-il pas la même chose ?

_Elle comprenait son inquiétude et son énervement mais ils devaient économiser leurs forces. C'est pourquoi elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que la réaction de leur hôte était tout aussi légitime que la sienne._

-Tout simplement parce qu'on est à l'opposé .On ne peut pas dire que tu as beaucoup de point commun avec ton hôte non plus.

-Tu crois cela, mais tu te trompes. Seulement, j'apprends à relativiser et je recommence à me battre .Elle a seulement perdu l'envie de se battre et si ton hôte est conscient qu'il doit se battre, il a besoin de soutien et qu'on le guide. Tout comme nous, ils sont plus semblables que l'on ne le croit. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux.

-Le truc c'est que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas laisser parler leurs instinct, nous sommes des loups sa devrait être systématique.

-Ils sont humains avant d'être loup et pour eux ce n'est pas aussi simple. Leurs raisons intervient mais aussi les émotions qui bloquent le processus instinctif qu'est celui de l'imprégnation.

_En écoutant ces dernières paroles Jonas se dit qu'elle avait surement raison, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir quelques réserves._

-Hum… comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va mieux, elle ira encore mieux après avoir mangé.

-Il y a de quoi dans la cuisine, je vais y aller.

_Ayant conscience que Leah se réveillerai surement bientôt et ne sachant que dire, Jacob préféra s'éloigner momentanément le temps pour lui de se reprendre. Lynn et Jonas qui avaient compris son manège eurent un sourire des plus complice._


	7. Un pas vers l'autre

**Chapitre 7 : Un pas vers l'autre**

_Leah se réveilla toute étourdie et cru même qu'elle était en train de rêver lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En observant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Leah, Lynn et Jonas prirent les devants et se présentèrent. Leah avait littéralement perdu son latin pour reprendre la vieille expression, se surprenant elle-même. Soudain, elle s'aperçu que Jacob n'était pas près d'elle et cela l'intrigua. _

-Ou est Jacob?

_Au moment où elle posa la question, Jacob arriva un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure mais pas totalement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais il avait l'impression de ressentir diverses émotions et pas seulement les siennes, surement celle de Leah. _

-Je suis là. _Répondit Jacob_

-Salut

-Salut

_Ils étaient gênés autant l'un que l'autre, Leah le voyait bien. Elle ne savait comment interpréter tout cela. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de tout elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. En plus elle ne savait pas ce que ressentais Jacob, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses plus facile si c'était possible._

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. _S'exclama Leah en toute simplicité_

-Moi non plus.

-Ben sa serait bien que tu commences par lui dire que tu es content qu'elle aille bien, sérieux mec réagit ! _Signala Jonas d'un ton impatient._

-Laisse le tranquille voyons ils n'arrivent pas encore à y croire et Leah non plus. Mais je reconnais qu'il va falloir vous y faire et au plus vite. Nous nous sommes déjà trop épuisés.

_Lynn se sentit vraiment compatissante à l'égard de Jacob et Leah, ils avaient l'air de deux chiots sans défenses et cela la fit craquer._

-Et tout cela à cause de vos bêtises.

-Pour l'amour du ciel tait toi un peu !

-Je m'inquiète pour nous et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie !

_Ce qu'il disait dit était totalement vrai. Il était inquiet malgré son impatiente plus que visible mais il souhaitait réellement les voir heureux comme lui l'était avec Lynn._

-Jonas tu vas maintenant te taire s'il te plait ! Au cas où tu ne te rendrais pas compte, ils sont en train de se demander s'ils sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

-Quoi ! Mais au contraire on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez su brutalement que ce n'était pas réel. Cela aurait été surement plus facile si vous l'aviez réellement vécu, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Attend tu me donne une idée et si on leur montrait le moment où l'on s'est imprégné ?

-Tu veux dire partager nos souvenirs avec nos hôtes ? Je te signale qu'on manque de force.

-Je sais et sa sera pas long mais si cela suffit à les aider on doit le faire.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi Leah, mais la crise de panique de ton hôte l'affaiblit. Je tiens énormément à vous deux, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas et il ne la perdra pas non plus. Je t'en prie.

-A une seule condition, on attend que Leah se remette de sa crise de panique.

-Oui bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas partir avant de toute façon.

-Vous avez entendu, Leah tu dois te nourrir d'abord.

-Esmé m'a dit qu'elle avait fait la cuisine, je vais lui amener quelque chose.

-Merci Jacob

_Après s'être restauré, Jacob et Leah restèrent un peu seul appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'ils allaient découvrir et se demandant toujours comment ils avaient pu passer à côté de cela. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient envie d'être dans les bras de l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec l'autre._

-Leah heu je peux… enfin seulement si tu es d'accord heu… enfin je…laisse tomber…

-Jacob s'il te plait va au bout de ta phrase, j'ai l'impression que c'est important.

-Jepeuxteprendredansmesbras.

-Je n'attendais que ça.

Jacob prit Leah dans ses bras et fut heureux de la voir s'abandonner à cette étreinte. Il se surprit également à se sentir plus qu'heureux dans les bras de Leah, comme s'il avait trouvé sa place.

-Hey regarde on dirait que l'on n'aura pas besoin de leur montrer nos souvenirs. _Signala Jonas à Lynn. Avant que celle-ci puisse répondre, Jacob les interpella. _

-Oh non ne revenez pas sur cette décision on voudrait que ce souvenir soit le nôtre.

-Il à raison, j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi je veux être dans ses bras.

-Très bien il semblerait que vous soyez prêt. _Affirma Lynn_

-Avons-nous besoin de rester, je pense que nos imprégnés sont assez inquiète comme ça. _Demandèrent à leur tour chacun des membres de la meute._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez partir. _S'exclama Jonas_

_La meute ne tarda pas à repartir après avoir remercié les Cullen. Quant à nos deux loups et leurs hôtes ils se dirigèrent vers la plage._


	8. Une imprégnation des plus magiques

**Chapitre 8:Une imprégnation des plus magiques**

-Alors pour commencer joignez vos mains et nous feront le reste. _Expliqua Lynn_

_Lynn et Jonas posèrent leurs mains sur celles déjà jointes de Leah et Jacob. Soudain une sorte de bulle lumineuse les enveloppèrent tous les quatre. Lorsque la bulle se dissipa Leah et Jacob virent qu'ils été près de la cascade. C'était ce jour où ils avaient parlé réellement ensemble pour la première fois. _

-Leah notre ronde est terminée, on devrait peut-être rentrer ?

-je n'ai pas envie Jacob mais je ne t'empêche pas de rentrer, tu sais je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule. _Assura Leah d'un ton humoristique._

-je m'en doute mais tout de même tu n'as pas l'air bien ?_répondit Jacob à son tour à la fois très amusé et inquiet._

-Inquiet ? Au nom de quoi ? _demanda Leah d'un ton interrogateur et teinté d'agacement à la plus grande surprise de Jacob qui ne comprenait pas._

-Eh bien, tu es ma sœur ne serait-ce que par l'intermédiaire de la meute et puis je sais que les derniers évènements n'ont pas été facile.

-Arrête je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi sa te soulagerait et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien.

_Leah avait compris que Jacob s'inquiétait réellement et elle savait que si elle décidait de lui confier quoi que ce soit, il ne dirait rien. Seulement elle ne savait quoi dire, une soirée n'aurait rien changé aux évènements de cette année. Afin que Jacob n'insiste plus, elle orienta la conversation sur lui._

-Et pourquoi tu te confierais pas toi hein ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus. _Répondit Jacob blasé_

-Au contraire je pense qu'il y a de quoi. Ta meilleure amie que tu as aimé à décider de te quitter pour un autre et en plus d'abandonner son âme.

-Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! _S'exclama Jacob en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui rappeler cela, lui qui voulait tout oublier, et bien c'est raté._

-Je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais disons que je m'inquiète parce que tu es mon frère de meute. Dit toi que c'est un peu d'une âme en peine à une autre. _Affirma Leah en espérant se rattraper car elle avait bien vu que ses parles avait fait de la peine à Jacob. Seulement elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus en colère contre ça._

-Tu dis ça et tu ne veux pas te confier. _Répliqua Jacob d'un ton évident bien conscient que Leah pouvait difficilement lui opposer des arguments après cela._

-Jacob tu ne sais pas ce que c'est .Ta peine n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. J'ai tout perdu en 1 an, mon père, mon fiancé, ma cousine que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. En plus de cela, il a fallu que je devienne une louve, la seule louve de la meute. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai revenir dans le passé.

-Je l'ai souhaité aussi, mais on doit accepter notre destin. _Répondit Jacob d'un ton compréhensif et à la fois fataliste. Même si lui aussi tout comme Leah aurait souhaité que tout soit différent, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre leurs destins et cela Leah avait du mal à le comprendre._

-Notre destin parlons-en du destin !Je croyais qu'il était auprès de Sam, des enfants que l'on aurait eu ensemble ! Oh combien j'avais imaginé voir mes parents autour de nous observant notre bonheur d'un grand sourire. Et du jour au lendemain on m'a tout enlevé, mes rêves, mon cœur et ma tranquillité d'esprit. Alors tu vois Jacob quand tu ressentiras tout ça, tu pourras dire que ta situation est la même que la mienne !

-Heu… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, désoler peut-être ?

-Même si ça vaut rien c'est gentil. _Rétorqua Leah toujours en colère mais plus touché qu'elle aurait voulu le dire par le simple désoler de Jacob, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça allait droit au cœur._

-Ça m'arrive quelquefois de l'être.

_A entendre le ton humoristique qu'avaient employé Jacob elle eut soudain un sourire malgré les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Jacob ne cessait de rire et son rire surement plus nerveux qu'autre chose était contagieux. Sous l'effet de l'euphorie, elle se retourna subitement pour le regarder. Jacob tourna lui aussi la tête vers elle et c'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent puis repartirent de plus belle. Autour d'eux des liens virevoltaient comme si leurs buts étaient de les relier l'un à l'autre. C'était comme si une grande vague les avait englouti si rapidement leur laissant penser qu'il allait se noyer, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce phénomène dura peu de temps, mais cela parut une éternité pour Jacob et Leah._

_Ils étaient tellement sous le choc qu'aucun d'eux ne réagit sur le moment. Un éclair les fit sursauter annonçant une grosse tempête. Cela suffit à les faire réagir mais ne sachant que dire, ni comment l'expliquer, ils se dirent très rapidement au revoir et filèrent à toutes vitesse, comme toute personne ne voulant pas se justifier ou ne sachant tout simplement pas comment le faire. _

_En voyant cela Leah et Jacob ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils avaient fui, alors qu'ils paraissait heureux. Interrogeant d'un regard leurs loups respectifs, ces derniers proposèrent de quitter le monde des souvenirs et continuer leurs explications._


	9. Un retour à la réalité trés révélateur

**Chapitre 9 : Un retour à la réalité des plus révélateurs**

-C'était waouh ! _Dirent Jacob et Leah à l'unisson. _

-Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir des émotions aussi fortes. En voyant ce souvenir, j'ai à la fois ressenti la colère et quand on s'est imprégné le bonheur inespéré. _Surenchérit Leah_

-N'empêche si on m'avait dit qu'on passerait par tout ça avant de comprendre je ne l'aurai pas cru. _Répliqua Jacob encore sous le choc de la surprise._

-A qui tu le dit, nous ne pensions pas aussi intervenir. _Signala Jonas_

-C'est vrai contrairement à vous nous l'avons vu et ressentis tout de suite. Je dois dire que nous avons eu peur de votre indifférence. _Expliqua Lynn à son tour_

-Il est vrai que si vous n'aviez pas réagi à temps, nous n'aurions pas survécu tant l'épuisement était grand.

-Nous sommes désolés. Nous aurions voulu le comprendre tout de suite mais les circonstances l'ont voulu autrement.

-Nous ne vous en voulons pas, mais n'oubliez pas ce souvenir, ne vous oubliez pas surtout. _Affirma Jonas._

-Ne considérer jamais rien comme acquis malgré l'imprégnation. L'amour sa s'entretien et sa se communique même si d'instinct vous le ressentez. _Indiqua Lynn_

-Promis. _Répondirent nos deux imprégnés_

-Nous devons retrouver nos places et puis la meute et Sam veulent savoir ce qui vous ais arrivé. _expliqua Lynn_

-J'ai envie de garder ce souvenir pour nous. _Dit Leah encore émue par ce souvenir_.

-C'est impossible chérie surtout quand nous nous transformons. _Commenta Jacob avec un sourire. Leah comprenait mais essayer quand même d'argumenter. _

-Il suffit de ne pas y penser.

-Tu rigoles nous sommes tellement heureux que cela se voit à des kilomètres.

-C'est vrai et puis je crois que ça serait pas juste pour les autres. Après tout nous avons vu les imprégnations de chacun même s'ils auraient voulu garder cela pour eux. _Affirma Léah qui se disait que c'était de bonne guerre finalement._

-C'est tout à fait vrai.

-N'oubliez pas vous êtes ensemble dans les bons et les mauvais moments, mais je suis qu'il y en aura plus de bon que de mauvais.

-Merci mais heu il suffit de se transformer pour que vous retrouviez vos places c'est ça?

-Exact vu que nous sommes vos loups, une transformation suffira. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre c'est assez compliqué.

_Ils se transformèrent directement et Jonas et Lynn reprirent leurs places. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison de Sam et Emily et d'un regard complice ils se cachèrent derrière les arbres pour se changer et reprendre une apparence humaine. La meute les vit arriver main dans la main et plus heureux que jamais. Cette seule vision réussi à réchauffer les cœurs. Sam était particulièrement heureux car Il savait que les effets de l'imprégnation effaceraient la douleur de Leah et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis à vis de leurs situations passées. Leah et Jacob avait remarqué la joie de tous leurs frères et se regardèrent d'un regard des plus révélateurs avant de s'assoir à la même table qu'eux. _


	10. Une révélation des plus amusante

**Chapitre 10 : Une révélation des plus amusantes**

-Ah voilà nos deux désespéré !

-La ferme Paul il me semble que tu ne faisais pas le fier quand tu as été imprégné, toi qui étais toujours après les filles ! _répliqua Leah bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot et surtout face à Paul._

-Ouais et il a fallu que sa tombe sur ma sœur. _Rajouta Jacob d'un ton agacé_

-Hey j'aime Rachel et elle m'aime aussi !

_Cela Jacob le savait. Paul n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter toutes ses émotions étaient visibles sur son visage, les mêmes qu'ils retrouvaient chez Rachel._

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'accepte alors je te demande d'arrêter tes remarques concernant Leah et moi à ton tour.

_Paul considéra Jacob pendant un instant sans rien dire afin d'analyser sa réaction. Il put ainsi voir qu'il était sincère et heureux pour sa sœur. Paul se dit alors que lui aussi devrait faire un pas vers lui en évitant les remarques sur Jacob et Leah, surtout qu'il trouvait vraiment qu'il formait un beau couple._

-Ouais c'est correct mec.

-Moi je veux tout savoir ?

-Doucement Embry on va raconter. Hum… par où commencer ? _S'exclama Leah amusé._

-Par le début ça facilite grandement les choses. _Surenchérit Jacob tout aussi amusé que Leah._

-Eh bien vas-y puisque tu es si intelligent. _Répondit Leah sous un air faussement vexé._

-Oh mais avec grand plaisir c'est mon sujet favoris. _Affirma Jacob d'un air charmeur que personne n'avait remarqué avant, pas même Leah. Pour autant celle-ci trouva ça super mignon qu'ils flirt ainsi aux yeux de tous._

-Certaine infos resteront qu'entre nous d'accord. _Signala Leah même si elle avait conscience que la meute en apprendrais plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur leur relation à cause de leur lien quand ils mutés._

-On ne peut plus d'accord.

-Mais pourquoi ? _Demandèrent Embry et Seth en même temps, ce qui fit rire tout le monde._

-Vous comprendrez quand vous serez imprégnés !

-C'est injuste !

-Surtout pour moi, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi. _Signala Seth d'un ton faussement boudeur_.

-Bon allez racontaient, l'attente est insupportable à la fin ! _Affirma Paul et tous les autres approuvèrent provoquant à nouveau le rire de Leah et Jacob. Après un regard entendu avec Leah, Jacob commença l'histoire et Leah intervint fréquemment._

-Eh bien tout a commencé lors d'une de nos patrouilles…

_Jacob commença à leur raconter toute l'histoire avec l'aide de Leah. Pendant leurs récits aucun bruit ne filtrait, tous écoutait attentivement et Leah et Jacob rayonnait de bonheur. Face à un tel bonheur. Sam était heureux aussi et soulagé que Leah ainsi que Jacob aient pu trouer la paix, ces derniers temps n'avait pas été facile pour eux. Tout en réfléchissant il serra tendrement Emilie dans ses bras. Il savait que pour elle aussi cela avait était dur, et enfin aujourd'hui on lui redonnait la possibilité de vivre son amour pleinement et de retrouver sa cousine. Bien que ce fût son espoir elle n'était pas sûre que Leah lui pardonne même si elle s'était imprégnée à son tour. Triste et en même temps heureuse, elle se blottit dans les bras de Sam afin de retrouver cette sécurité de toujours quand elle était dans ses bras._

_Jared écoutait lui aussi et s'étonna même de n'avoir rien vu. C'était évident maintenant qu'il en parlait .Avec tous les évènements que Leah avait subi, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même et même si Paul la faisait réagir à coup de vannes pas toujours subtiles, elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui ou souhaitait pas être son ami. Certes, il était des frères de meute et l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas méchant mais faut croire que Jacob avait trouvé le moyen d'atteindre Leah, malgré toutes les barrières autour de son cœur. Depuis le début c'était surement l'amour qui l'avait aidé._

_Il regarda les autres membres de la meute pendant un instant et la aussi tout le monde semblait perdu dans ses pensées .C'était comme si l'histoire de Leah et Jacob les avaient tous fait réfléchir. Leah et Jacob conclurent leurs histoires et attendirent les commentaires de leur amis et étrangement rien ne vint, ce qui les étonna grandement._

-Eh bien vous êtes bien silencieux c'est étonnant. _Dirent simultanément Leah et Jacob._

-On est content pour vous !_Répondirent chaque membres de la meutes d'une seule et même voie._

-Merci !

-Cela doit être cool de s'imprégner j'aimerai bien rencontrer celle qui est fait pour moi. _S'exclama Embry_

-T'inquiète ça arrivera. Tu peux demander autour de toi, je crois que personne ne peut s'attendre à s'imprégner.

-Hum peut-être

-En tout cas ça fait du bien de vous voir sourire à nouveau tous les deux. _Signala Seth sincèrement heureux pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami._

-Il à raison nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde. _Surenchérirent les membres de la meute qui ne s'étaient pas exprimés depuis la fin de leur récit._

-Heu merci. _S'exclamèrent Jacob et Leah à la fois très heureux et très gênés par cet élan d'émotions._

- Bien je crois que nous allons vous laisser, j'aimerais montrer quelque chose d'important pour moi à Leah.

-Oh ouais t'inquiète nous comprenons.

-Pas de bêtises les enfants ! _Lança Paul d'un ton des plus amusé et provocateur_

-Très drôle Paul, hilarant même ! _Rétorqua Leah agacé mais secrètement amusé._

-A plus tout le monde !

_Jacob et Leah partirent se promener tel deux amoureux, que rien ne pourrait empêcher d'être heureux._


	11. Entre rendez-vous galant et vie lupine

**Chapitre 11 : Entre rendez-vous galant et vie lupine**

_Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Leah et Jacob s'était déclarés l'un à l'autre. Ils alternaient entre rendez-vous galant et vie lupine, les rendant plus complice que jamais entre eux, mais aussi avec la meute. Aujourd'hui, Jacob avait souhaité se rendre dans son endroit secret avec Leah. Cet endroit secret n'était autre qu'une petite grotte au bord de la plage, mais dans un coin reculé leur permettant d'être à l'abri du regard des autres. Jacob voulais s'y rendre tout de suite après leur ronde. Il est vrai que les rondes étaient habituelles mais ces derniers temps des bruits couraient et cela rendait les loups et les vampires inquiets._

_Ces derniers soupçonnerait les Volturis de préparer un projet visant à les anéantir Malheureusement les visions d'Alice ne précisaient pas le projet elles étaient flous. Les Cullen soupçonnait qu'un nouveau membre au sein des Volturis pouvait contrecarrer les visions d'Alice ou même les modifiais à sa guise, en modifiant ses propres souvenirs. N'ayant pas plus d'infos à ce jour, Jacob décida de se concentrer sur le présent. Après s'être changé, il rejoignit Leah à la Push._

-Coucou ma puce

-Coucou mon cœur, ou m'amène tu ?

-Dans mon endroit secret, il compte pour moi et j'aimerai te le montrais car tu comptes aussi énormément.

-J'en serais ravie.

_Main dans la main, Leah se laissa guider par Jacob intrigué par ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite grotte d'une telle merveille que Leah ne sut trouver les mots pour la décrire. Jacob observé la réaction de Leah et était ravi que cela lui plaise autant. Leah aida Jacob a déplié la couverture qu'il avait apporté pour l'occasion et ils s'assirent et regardèrent la plage tout en discutant._

-C'est vraiment magnifique

-C'est vrai j'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard il y a deux ans. J'ai longtemps réfléchi ici.

-Je comprends, c'est un lieu propice au calme et c'est ce qui faut pour réfléchir.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire surtout quand tu es réellement en colère.

-Cétait surtout pendant la période où tu espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Bella n'est-ce pas ?

Hay ...

-Jacob c'est ton passé, ça t'appartient mais si tu veux en parler, tu peux.

-C'est juste que vous avez jamais été super amies avec Bella et puis c'est quand même la fille avec qui je voulais sortir je comprendrais si ça te posait problème.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours sortir avec elle ?

-Non voyons, aujourd'hui il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie, dans mon cœur tu es partout et je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi !

-Je pense la même chose voilà, pourquoi je ne considère pas Bella comme une menace pour nous. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais envie d'en parler, parce que c'est ici que tu t'es rendu compte que Bella ne sera jamais ta petite amie, mais surtout que tu as perdu ta meilleure amie.

_Leah avait tout de suite compris la tristesse de Jacob grâce aux liens les unissant allaint instrint et amour. Jacob qui s'attendait à une autre réaction de la part de Leah était surpris mas surtout il se sentait compris et aimé et c'était tout simplement meveilleux. Face à un tel comportement, il se promit d'être tout aussi compréhensif qu'elle l'était avec lui._

-Tu as raison, je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Au début, j'en voulais à Edward et maintenant je comprends qu'elle l'aime vraiment.

-Et lui aussi à l'air amoureux.

-C'est vrai et puis elle n'aurait pas sacrifié sa vie humaine, si ce n'était pas son amour qui lui dictait sa conduite.

-Et il ne l'aurait pas empêché de le faire s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

-Maintenant que je sais ce qu'est le véritable amour, je leur souhaite d'être heureux même si j'ai du mal à le faire à l'idée que Bella est un vampire, rien qu'à son odeur pouah!

_Jacob ne voulait pas être blessant en disant cela, mais il fallait avouer que l'odeur des vampires n'était pas agréable pour les loups. A bien y réfléchir le contraire devait être vrai aussi._

-Je suis 100% d'accord elle est infecte mais si un jour tu veux espérer lui reparler, il faudra que tu t'y habitue.

-Oui surement et toi comment te sens tu vis-à-vis de Sam ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Sam ne compte plus pour moi je croyais que c'était clair ?

-Très clair mais tu ne peux nier qu'il était ton meilleur ami aussi avant d'être ton fiancé et Emily était ta cousine ?

-Eh bien concernant leur imprégnation je crois que je comprends un peu mieux maintenant que je suis moi aussi imprégné Quant au fait que l'on ait été amis, je trouve ça un peu déroutant qu'ils n'aient pas réagi à notre annonce s'ils étaient réellement content.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit ils n'ont pas tellement réagi, peut-être qu'ils ont vraiment été surpris après tout nous l'avons tous était.

-La meute aussi a était surprise, mais à quand même eu une réaction. Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre la réaction de Sam et Emily pour l'instant. Nous sommes censé être en plein rendez-vous galant et nous devrions en profiter pour parler de nous, avant qu'on nous rappelle pour patrouiller.

-Je vote pour !

-Jake comment tu envisage l'avenir pour nous ?

-Eh bien je pense qu'on pourra enfin avoir un travail comme tout un chacun et économiser pour habiter ensemble.

-Oui c'est ce que je pensais aussi, tu penses à quoi comme boulot ?

-J'ai toujours été fort en mécanique, pourquoi pas travailler dans un garage.

-Tu devras peut-être reprendre tes études pour obtenir certains diplômes.

-Hai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça.

-Et pourtant mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'y aiderais, j'aimais assez étudier quand j'étais au lycée.

-Et toi alors à quoi tu te destine ?

-J'ai envie de voyager et j'aimerais photographier les paysages, tout ce qui le parait beau et indispensable à partager.

-Cela serait super mais comment faire pour se voir ?

-Je ne serais pas obligé de voyager tout le temps tu pourrais prendre des vacances et nous partirons à ce moment-là.

-Et le reste du temps que fera tu ?

-Je pourrais donner des cours de photo, organiser des projets, des expositions. Après tout le paysage qui nous entoure est quand même assez beau, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Si ça te convient sa me convient, mais tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi la photo et pas un autre art plastique ou une autre voie professionnelle ?

-Il y a eu une exposition un jour au lycée et j'ai admiré le travail du photographe il avait réussi à faire des photos tellement belle que l'on croyait y être, c'était indescriptible. A cette époque Sam et moi étions ensemble et le photographe nous a trouvé tellement attendrissant d'après lui qu'il fallait absolument qu'il nous prenne en photo. J'étais tout de même un peu en colère qu'on nous ait pris en photo à notre insu et je ne me suis pas gêné de le faire remarquer, mais après il nous a montré la photo. Sam qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, surpassa son étonnement et trouvait que c'était vraiment une réussite. Curieuse j'ai regardé la photo et c'était vrai. Depuis j'y ais réfléchi et je voulais que d'autres personnes aient aussi un souvenir photo de tous les bons moments dans leurs vies, au cas où un jour ils les oublieraient, les photos elles restent à jamais.

-Waouh c'est une belle histoire. De mon côté je ne suis pas passé par tout cela. Mon père m'avait appris la mécanique après son accident, c'était un bon moyen de m'occuper et lui pouvait me surveiller. Rébecca et Rachel était déjà grande et n'avait plus de temps de s'occuper de leur petit frère. Et puis ces moments étaient l'occasion de me rapprocher de mon père, lui qui n'avait pas été très présent après la mort de maman.

-C'est triste et je comprends que ça te tienne à cœur.

-Enormément et un jour moi aussi, je voudrais transmettre cela à nos enfants

-Nos enfants ?

_Soudainement ils entendirent le hurlement d'un loup signe que leur présence était requises et si leur sens ne les trompait pas le danger ciblait les Cullen. D'un commun accord_ _il se transformèrent et partirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous pour rejoindre la meute._

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ma fic?_

_Que pensez-vous de la venu d'un nouveau membres chez les volturis, je pense que sa mettrait un peu d'aventure pour la suite de cette histoire. De plus je ferais intervenir Alice plus souvent , vu qu'elle n'as pas été trop présentes jusqu'a présent._


	12. Que de questions sans réponses

_Me voilà de retour avec un certain retard et je m'en excuse._

_ J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu de temps ni pour moi, ni pour mes fanfictions._

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, à la fin du chapitre précédent. _

_Cela m'a fait plaisir et leur remarques a été constructives. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui souhaiteront lire ma fic. _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Que de questions sans réponses**

_Depuis quelque temps, Alice avait des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs. Elle qui avait toujours pu compter sur ses visions, ne parvenait plus à les comprendre. Elles étaient tellement troublantes, qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens. _

_Sa dernière vision remontait à deux jours et Alice n'avait rien appris de plus. Elle pouvait apercevoir les Volturis et un inconnu. Etait-ce un nouveau membre ? Une victime ? _

_Alice ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient les Volturis à s'en prendre à sa famille. Bella était devenu vampire peu après son mariage. Or, les Volturis ne leur avaient pas imposé une date. En effet, la seule condition était de le faire au plus vite. _

_Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient eu connaissance de leurs nouvelle entente avec les loups ? Les Volturis étaient complexe et fourbes. Cependant, le plus grand mystère était cet homme. Comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des Volturis ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas plus de précision sur ses faits et gestes ? _

_Dans sa dernière vision, ils étaient tous réunis comme si une décision allait être prise. L'inconnu s'était retourné soudainement et elle put voir son expression. Il était très hautain, sûr de lui avec des yeux si froid, qu'elle en aurait tremblé si elle était encore humaine. _

_Alice avait eu une soudaine impression de malaise, comme si elle se sentait observé. Pourtant, elle ne figurait jamais dans ses visions qui ne la concernaient pas, même en tant que spectatrice. _

_Depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas avancé dans ses investigations malgré l'aide de son frère. Edward avait essayé de lire dans les pensées de sa sœur, lorsque celle-ci repensait à ses visions. Cependant les visions étant très courtes et peu dynamiques, il avait des difficultés à saisir les pensées de chacun._

_ Cette état de confusion rendait nerveux l'ensemble de la famille et la meute. Personne ne connaissait leurs intentions, mais il savait qu'avec les Volturis il était préférable d'avoir un plan d'avance._

_ Alice était celle qui s'épuisait le plus émotionnellement, tant l'inquiétude la rongeait. Même si les vampires ne ressentaient pas la fatigue, ne rien savoir la rendait folle. Heureusement que sa famille et surtout Jasper était là pour elle._

-Coucou Jasper !

-Coucou toi, toujours préoccupé par tes visions ?

-Oui j'ai beau y réfléchir sans cesse, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer qui est cet inconnu ? Quel lien peut-il avoir avec les Volturis ?

-Il est vrai que c'est intriguant, Carlisle doit en savoir plus vu qu'il a vécu avec eux. Les émotions que tu me renvois, me pousse à penser que tu es plus inquiète que tu ne le dis.

_Jasper la regarda avec un regard si perçant et si attentif, qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait garder ses émotions pour elle. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien en sa présence._

-Je suis morte de trouille Jasper. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé et je déteste ne rien savoir.

-Je sais mais ça va allez, je suis là et toute la famille aussi.

-Je sais, mais cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de vision, même pas une petite image.

_Suite à la réplique d'Alice, Jasper eu soudain une idée. Afin d'obtenir une confirmation, il décida d'en parler à Alice._

-As-tu eu d'autres visions que celle sur les Volturis ?

-Heu non, et je dois dire que je trouve cela bizarre aussi. Il est rare que je n'ai pas de vision de la journée, ne serait-ce qu'une.

-Exact et pas seulement s'il y a une menace. Combien de fois t'est-il arrivé d'avoir une vision pour un placement en bourse ou pour autre chose.

-C'est vrai. Tu crois que mes problèmes de vision viennent de moi et pas cet inconnu ?

-C'est probable. Nous devrions peut-être en parler aux autres afin d'en savoir plus.

-Tu as raison allons les voir.


	13. Un avenir en suspend

**CHAPITRE 13 : Un avenir en suspend**

_Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger où tous étaient réunis. Edward qui avaient entendu les pensées d'Alice, se leva intrigué par le silence de sa sœur_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai réfléchi à mes visions et quelque chose m'échappe. Je vois les différents membres des Volturis et cet inconnu. Est-ce que les membres des Volturis auraient accueillis un nouveau membre ?

-Je ne crois pas, il recrute de façon très minutieuse. Encore que si l'inconnu aurait des capacités quelconques, cela pourrait s'expliquer. _Expliqua Carlisle_

-Eux qui se veulent discret, c'est raté. _Signala Emmett_

-S'ils veulent être discret pourquoi Alice les voient dans ses visions ? Et si ça faisait partie de leurs plans ? _Lança à son tour Rosalie_

-Si réellement ils ont un plan contre nous, je ne vois pourquoi ils nous en feraient part. Comment en savoir plus sur cet homme ? Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose le concernant, mais il semblerait que tout tourne autour de lui.

-Nous en revenons donc à notre première hypothèse, il a des capacités spéciales. _Affirma Bella_

-Nous avions une autre question, est-ce que c'est possible que le pouvoir d'Alice soit bloqué par ses émotions ? _Demanda Jasper_

-Pas à ma connaissance. Bien que nous ressentons des émotions, notre ressentis sera toujours plus faible que celui des humains. Et je n'ai jamais vu de blocage émotionnel chez les vampires. Je vais me renseigner, pourquoi me demander cela ?

_Carlisle ne voyait vraiment pas ou voulait en venir son fils, mais en tant que médecin et vampires il dut avouer que cela l'intriguait._

-Alice n'as pas eu de visions autre que celle des Volturis et je pense que si nous arrivons à savoir ce qui cloche, nous pourrons y remédier.

-Oh génial et maintenant voilà que je suis un sujet d'expérience ! _S'exclama Alice plus qu'agacé._

-Mais non Alice tu n'es pas un sujet d'expérience. Tu as peut-être juste un petit soucis.

-C'est censé me rassurer Carlisle ?

-Ma p'tite fille, calme toi on est tous sur les nerfs et tu l'ais surement plus que nous. Après tout, c'est toi qui a ces visions et nous comptons trop dessus. Nous te mettons peut-être inconsciemment la pression et cela te pèse surement.

-Maman Esmé a raison, tu devrais t'aéré un peu p'tite sœur. Pourquoi ne pas aller chasser, je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

-Ou tu peux aussi faire du shopping, la chasse ne te fera pas penser à autre chose! _Proposa Rosalie_

-Oh oui! ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait du shopping entre filles. _Dit Bella en sachant qu'Alice adorait cela._

-Bah et moi alors ?

-Oh Emmett, c'est promis nous irons chasser avec tout le monde, les garçons vous êtes de la partie ?

-Bien sûr si ça peut aider Alice.

-Ne revenez pas tard. _S'exclama Esmé_

-Oui maman, oui papa ! _Répondirent les filles à l'unisson_

_Sous les regards attendris de Carlisle et Esmé, les filles se mirent en route pour Port Angeles. Les garçons quant à eux, préférait s'amuser aux jeux vidéo. Pas loin de trois heure plus tard, les filles revinrent et tous partirent à la chasse._


	14. Une nouvelle aliance

**Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle alliance**

_Après avoir étudié l'ensemble des livres sur les vampires, Carlisle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien n'indiquait que les vampires qui avaient des pouvoirs, pouvaient subir un quelconque blocage._

_Les capacités de certains vampires étaient liées à leurs passés. Bien avant qu'Alice soit vampires, elle avait déjà des visions, ce n'était donc pas la transformation qui l'avait perturbé. _

_N'obtenant aucun résultat de ce point de vue, il repensa à ce fameux inconnu. Si les Volturis l'avaient vraiment recruté, n'aurait-il pas voulu garder cela secret ? Après tout, Aro connaissait les pouvoirs d'Alice pour les avoir convoité depuis longtemps. Ainsi il pouvait facilement les contrer, en modifiant ses actions régulièrement. _

_Dans ce cas, il serait plus ou moins facile de duper Alice. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour en revenir à cet inconnu, pourquoi les Volturis auraient besoin de nouveau pouvoir ? Si cet homme n'était jamais apparu dans les visions d'Alice avant cela, il était facile de supposer que ce soit un nouveau-né. _

_Seulement, un nouveau-né n'aurait pas un tel contrôle sur lui et ses capacités. D'après Alice il avait l'air sûr de lui, assez confiant pour paraitre arrogant. Est-ce qu'il aurait des pouvoirs qui lui permettraient de se contrôler plus rapidement ? En bien des années de vampirisme, il n'avait jamais vu cela. _

_Un grand nombre d'hypothèses se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais aucune ne paraissait valable. Si seulement sa fille avait d'autre vision. Il se dit qu'il faudrait en parler à la famille et aborder leurs transformations respectives. Les loups aussi devaient être informés et peut-être que la meute pourra leur apporter d'autres renseignements._

_Quand tous les vampires arrivèrent de la chasse, Carlisle pu constater que ses enfants avaient l'air apaisé, surtout Alice. Dans ses conditions, il se dit qu'ils seraient tous bien disposé à l'écouter._

_ Carlisle aborda les différentes transformations et tous ses enfants l'avait vécu de façon quasi similaire. Ainsi cela confirmait son hypothèse de départ. Le contrôle était tout sauf évident et long à mettre en place. Malheureusement personne n'avait d'autres informations._

_ C'est pourquoi, chacun reconnu l'importance d'en parler avec les loups. Bella avait appelé Jacob pour transmettre le message à Sam. Ce dernier avait approuvé la réunion et s'était engagé à se renseigner auprès des membres du conseil. La réunion aurait lieu dans 3 jours._

_Le jour J, les loups se préparèrent pour leur réunion avec les Cullen. Sam avaient dû convaincre les membres du conseil de les aider. Après tout, ils avaient une dette envers eux, surtout depuis la dernière fois. En effet, les vampires n'avaient pas hésité à les aider lors de la lune bleue. _

_De plus, cela leur avait permis de sauver Jacob et Leah d'une détresse inconsciente. Pour toutes ses raisons, la meute ne pouvait les ignorer. Arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, tous les loups furent présents sauf Leah et Jacob. Ces derniers, étant sur le point de terminer leurs patrouilles. _

_Carlisle entama la conversation, après que Sam ait expliqué l'absence temporaire de Jacob et Leah._

-Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu. _Commença Carlisle_

-C'est normal, nous avons une dette envers vous. _Répondit Sam_

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire vous savez.

-Nous sommes des loups et on ne peut oublier que vous avez sauvé deux de nos membres. Pour cela, nous vous serons redevables à vie. _Signala Jared_

-Il a raison, merci beaucoup. _S'exclamèrent Jacob et Leah qui les avaient rejoints depuis deux minutes._

_ Cette réplique s'adressait à tous les Cullen, mais surtout à Edward et Jasper. Après tout, c'était eux qui étaient intervenu beaucoup plus que les autres au vue de leurs pouvoirs._

-Je vous en prie. _Murmurèrent Edward et Jasper gênés de tous ces compliments, surtout venant de la part des loups._

-C'est bizarre, mais après tout ça aura surement du bon cette nouvelle entente entre ennemis naturels.

-Emmett, tu as toujours le mot pour rire. _Affirma Rosalie_

_Cette dernière ne comprenait pas, l'intérêt soudain de son compagnon pour ses loups. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes, il manquait plus que leurs familles aient des nouveaux copains._

-N'empêche c'est vrai, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire dans un sens. _Surenchérit Seth_

-Cool vous savez jouer aux jeux vidéo ?

-Forcément pour qui tu nous prend ? _Interrogea Embry et Seth sur un ton faussement ombragé_

-Excusez-moi ! Nous avons plus urgent à aborder. _Rappela Alice_

-Le conseil nous a donné une potion qui favorise les visions. Les ancêtres s'en sont servis lors de leur quête spirituelle.

-Est-ce que cela marchera alors que je suis un vampire ?

-Il faut l'espérer.

-Quelles sont vos hypothèses jusqu'à présent ? _Demanda Jacob_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser qu'ils viendront à Forks ? Peut être veulent-ils vous attirer la bas ? _Ajouta Paul intrigué_

-Les Volturis ne risqueraient pas de provoquer d'esclandre. Nous savons qu'Aro a toujours convoité le pouvoir d'Alice et Edward_. Répondit Carlisle_

-Ils veulent peut être vérifié que j'ai été transformé et que j'arrive à me contrôler ? _Suggéra Bella_

-C'est possible, voilà pourquoi nous n'écartons pas l'hypothèse qu'ils puissent venir à Forks. _Expliqua Jasper qui envoya une onde de calme à Bella, qui le remercia d'un sourire discret._

-Et cet inconnu rien ne permettrait de le distinguer ? _Interrogea Leah_

-Non tant que les visions d'Alice ne reviennent pas, nous n'en saurons pas plus. _Répondit Edward_

-Je suis désoler c'est ma faute je vous mets tous en danger, je m'excuse.

_Alice était si désemparé face à ce danger inconnu. Même si elle n'en connaissait pas encore la nature, elle savait que les Volturis provoquaient plus souvent le mal que le bien. Aujourd'hui les loups étaient aussi présents, cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa culpabilité._

-Tu n'y peux rien ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me suis renseigné sur le blocage émotionnel chez les vampires et cela n'est à ce jour pas possible.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de blocage ? _Demanda la Meute_

_Jasper raconta comment lui était venu l'idée du blocage et Carlisle compléta son argumentation en exposant ses recherches._

-Je propose donc d'attendre les effets de la potion. Quels seraient les effets négatifs et quand fera-t-elle effet ?

-Le seul effet négatif est la fatigue. Cela ne devrait pas vous poser problèmes vu que vous ne dormais pas. Après je ne connais pas les autres effets éventuels, dû à votre nature vampirique. Les effets, se feront sentir normalement demain .La potion fera effet tant que la personne n'as pas atteint sa quête, cela peut durer quelques jours. _Expliqua Sam_

-Combien exactement ? _Demanda Alice qui avait un peu peur, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

-2-3 jours voire plus, ça dépend. Peut-être que pour vous cela sera plus rapide, au vue de votre nature vampirique. Le quileute qui avait pris cette potion, n'avait pas muté et cela avait pris 3 jours pour arriver au bout de sa quête.

-Ok merci pour tout. Nous vous tiendrons au courant à la moindre évolution. D'ici la continuer à être prudent et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. _Répondit Carlisle sur un ton indiquant clairement la fin de la réunion._

-Merci, il en va de même pour vous.

_Les Cullen remercièrent les loups et chacun repartirent à ses occupations. Les Cullen, avaient convenu que ce serait eux qui surveilleraient Alice ce soir, après qu'elle ait bu la potion. _

_Les loups viendraient prendre de ses nouvelles et soutenir les Cullen en cas de problème_.


	15. Un soupçon de lumière ou pas

**Salut à tous!**

**Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai voulu faire durer le suspens avec les trois chapitre **

**précédents,**** mais pas aujourd'hui. Dans ce chapitre, l****e premier mystère concernant l'identité de notre **

**inconnu est dévoilé. L'aventure commence réellement . J'espère que vous aimerez parce que j'ai encore **

**pleins d'idées pour cette fic.**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Un soupçon de lumière ou pas…**

_Alice avait bu la potion il y a environ une heure. L'ensemble de la famille Cullen, étaient à l'affut de la moindre réaction. La potion sembla faire effet qu'à partir de l'heure suivante. _

_Alice n'arrivait pas à se déplacer, que ce soit à vitesse humaine ou vampirique. Le reste de sa famille était autour d'elle, mais Alice était inquiète. _

_En effet, ces visages si familiers étaient devenus pour elle quelque chose d'horrible. Ce n'était plus des visages si généreux et parfait, au contraire. Désormais, c'était des visages immondes et qui parlaient en plus. _

_De plus, Alice ressentait une vive douleur à la tête, c'était insupportable. Alice essayait de lutter contre cette douleur, mais elle s'épuisait très vite. Elle était tellement mal en point, qu'elle s'effondra. _

_Carlisle constata à son grand étonnement, que sa fille dormait. Tous les vampires, étaient très surpris. Ce phénomène, était pourtant inhabituel chez eux. Après quelques vérifications, rien n'indiquait qu'elle souffrait. _

_Peut-être que sa nature vampirique, avait préféré se réfugié dans le sommeil. Ce serait ainsi le meilleur moyen pour pallier à la douleur ? C'était courant chez les humains. A cette dernière réflexion, Emmett eu une hypothèse. _

_Se pourrait-il que la potion vise à rendre son humanité à Alice, du moins en partie ? Bien que dubitatif, Carlisle reconnu qu'il y avait bien des étrangetés dans ce monde, inconnues de tous. _

_Après tous si les vampires existaient, pourquoi le reste n'existerait pas? Il entendit ses enfants parlaient et décida de les rejoindre pour en savoir plus._

-Si Emmett a raison pourquoi le quileute l'aurait bu ? _Demanda Jasper qui essayait de raisonner malgré la situation douloureuse d'Alice._

-Peut-être pour éviter de se transformer ou de s'imprégner ? _Supposa Bella_

-Il ne se transforme que s'il y a un vampire à proximité. D'après Sam, Il ne semble pas que c'était le cas à son époque. _Expliqua Carlisle, rassuré de pouvoir compter sur la coopération des loups._

-Rappelez-vous qu'il la prise pour sa quête des rêves. Je pense que c'est plutôt un effet secondaire, quand on le mélange à la nature vampirique. _Rappela Edward_

-Son raisonnement se tient vu que cette potion, n'as en aucun cas était faite pour un vampire. _Ajouta Rosalie_

-La situation parait invraisemblable. Les effets sont peut-être que temporaires. _Conclu Carlisle d'un air plus que préoccupé._

_Un bruit les interrompit, indiquant qu'Alice ne dormait plus. Elle avait le regard vitreux, signe qu'elle avait une vision. A la regarder ce n'était pas seulement une vision, mais plusieurs visions._

_ Edward essayait de se concentrer au maximum et pu retenir certains extraits. Cependant aucunes ne se succédaient, ce qui les rendait incompréhensibles. C'est comme regarder le début d'un film et avoir seulement la fin._

_Edward rageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Jasper décida de se concentrer sur les émotions d'Alice, mais il fut pris lui aussi de folie. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il revoyait ses pires cauchemars, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_ Personne ne sut quoi faire, il était impossible de les approcher .Personne ne savait, si cela était dû à leurs pouvoirs ou leurs peurs. Des ondes de douleur entouraient à la fois Alice et Jasper._

_ Elles étaient si intenses, qu'elles repoussaient quiconque s'en approchait. Edward s'y risqua tout de même. Après avoir été repoussé, il semblerait que rien ne se produise._

_Soudain, Alice leva les yeux vers lui. C'est alors qu'Edward se retrouva dans cette spirale infernale. Les seules personnes épargnées étaient Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé et Bella. _

_Les Cullen avaient appelés les quileutes pour les aider. Ils étaient arrivés peu de temps après, évaluant le plus rapidement la situation. Sentir les quileutes, provoqua une réaction de calme chez nos trois vampires. _

_C'était incompréhensible, normalement les vampires réagissaient aux loups. Etait-ce par confiance ou à cause de cette maudite potion ? Si nos trois vampires étaient calmes, Alice attira l'attention de chacun._

_ Tout indiqué qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision._

_Elle vit l'inconnu parler avec les Volturis et leur proposer un marché. Edward, suivit tant bien que mal les pensées d'Alice. L'inconnu était toujours aussi hautain, mais semblait tout de même nerveux._

_ Seul un observateur minutieux, aurait pu voir cela. Heureusement, Edward était l'un d'entre eux. Les Volturis par contre, étaient assez confiant. Peut-être trop, face à cet inconnu._

-J'ai un compte à régler et vous vous avez un pouvoir a convoité. Ainsi, je me propose de m'allier à vous. Je pourrais mettre à votre disposition mes pouvoirs, contre un service de votre part. _Expliqua l'inconnu d'un air supérieur et très sûr de lui._

-Vous semblez si sûr de vous inconnu, alors pourquoi faire appel à nous ?

-Bonne question Aro, disons que j'y arriverais plus vite. Après tout ce sont des vieilles connaissances pour vous ?

-Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez tout sur nous. _Affirma Aro qui fit un signe discret à Jane, afin qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Jane s'exécuta, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. _

_L'inconnu avait balayé l'attaque d'un simple regard. Sans prévenir, les autres Volturis se mirent à l'attaquer aussi. Encore une fois, toutes les attaques avaient été repoussées. Les Volturis, étaient stupéfiés et l'inconnu toujours aussi maitre de ses émotions._

-Ce petit intermède était très amusant, mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Reprenons les Cullen et vous, c'est une longue histoire. N'y voyez aucune attaque personnelle, mais je me suis renseigné sur vous.

-Comment avez-vous osé et vous pensez que l'on va s'allier à vous après ça ?

-Ce que je vous propose, dépasse légèrement l'ensemble de vos pouvoirs. Vous l'avez constaté par vous-même. Ils sont intéressants, mais insuffisant. _Répondit l'inconnu qui jubilait intérieurement. Il se doutait que les Volturis allaient se plier à sa Volonté, dans très peu de temps._

-Quel est votre pouvoir ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne vous dirais rien, si je n'obtiens rien en retour.

-Avouez qu'il est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un, dans ses conditions.

-Je connais vos pouvoirs, et je ne vous fait pas confiance. Vous êtes juste un pion sur l'échiquier, et pourtant nécessaire.

_Les Volturis étaient dépassé par un tel aplomb, une telle hargne. Tous savaient, qu'ils prenaient de gros risques en acceptant ce marché. Cependant, ils étaient convaincus que l'occasion était trop bonne, pour la laisser filer._

-Très bien, mais nous souhaitons un contrat.

-Avec mon sang je suppose ? _Interrogea l'inconnu d'un ton des plus ironiques._

-Sa serait bien oui.

-Vous aussi dans ce cas. Oh j'allais oublier nous allons à Forks.

Les Volturis, firent apparaitre un document spécial pour ce type de contrat. Ils commencèrent à rédiger les termes du contrat et chacun apposa sa signature.

Au moment de signé, Aro pu voir le nom de leur « partenaire ». Il se nommait Dante.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	16. Se soutenir avant la bataille

**Et voilà le chapitre 16 !**

**merci pour la dernière review que j'ai eu concernant le chapitre 15. j'espère que celui-ci plaira tout autant, à tous ceux qui ont déja lu ma fic et aux autres qui la découvre. **

**je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine ou au plus tard dans 15 jours. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : se soutenir avant la bataille**

_Comme convenu les Volturis et Dante se mirent en route pour Forks. Du côté des Cullen et des Quileutes, le soulagement et l'inquiétude se disputaient la première place._

_ Ils étaient tous soulagés qu'Alice aille mieux et qu'elle ait pu raconter sa vision. Seulement, celle-ci n'annonçait rien de réjouissant._

_ Tous connaissaient la destination du clan ennemi, mais le mystère planait encore, concernant les pouvoirs de ce Dante. La seule certitude était qu'il devait être très fort, pour résister à l'ensemble des pouvoirs que possédaient les Volturis. _

_Les loups avaient déjà organisées des patrouilles, afin d'être prêts. Les Cullen quant à eux, avaient essayé de contacter d'autres vampires. Cependant, l'entreprise était difficile tant le délai était court. _

_S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas en chemin, on pouvait supposer que les Volturis seraient là dans deux jours. Edward et Jasper, s'étaient eux aussi étrangement calmés peu de temps après Alice. Personne n'avait su expliquer pourquoi, après tant de douleur, tout s'étaient éclaircie._

_ Une question traversa l'esprit du clan Cullen-Quileute. Est-ce que ce phénomène ciblait seulement les personnes ayant des capacités psychiques ? Etait-ce juste une coïncidence ? _

_Si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, cela permettrait surement aux autres de les attaquer, en usant de la force brute. En effet, même si les détendeurs de capacités psychiques allaient souffrir, leurs ennemis seront uniquement concentrés sur eux. Ceci pourrait bien être un avantage. _

_Un doute subsistait tout de même. Se seraient-ils déplacés s'ils ciblaient seulement trois d'entre eux ? Cela était peu probable. Le clan Cullen-Quileute n'était malheureusement pas plus avancé. De ce fait, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Alice avec espoir. _

_Etrangement si Alice s'était calmée, elle n'avait pu avoir d'autre vision. Elle en demanda la raison à Sam et celui-ci lui répondit que cette potion, ne faisait plus effet quand la personne avait atteint son but. Or, Alice avait eu une vision décisive quant aux intentions des Volturis._

_ Ainsi, la potion ne pouvait aller au-delà de son but ultime. Par contre, personne ne s'expliquait pourquoi Alice était en panne de pouvoir. C'est donc dans l'incertitude que tous attendaient. Entre temps, le clan Volturis-Dante gagnait du terrain. _

_Sur le chemin vers Forks, Aro et les autres se demandèrent pourquoi leurs nouveaux « partenaire », prenait le chemin le plus évident pour se rendre à Forks._

-Hey attendez une minute ! Pourquoi prendre ce chemin-là ? Il est bien trop évident ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Aro, ils nous trouveront que quand je l'aurais décidé.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Ils pourront être en train de chasser au même moment. _Interrogea à nouveau Aro qui n'avait aucune confiance pour ce nouveau « « partenaire »_

-Aucun risque et ne me posez plus de question ! Vous m'énervez avec vos questions des plus stupides !

_Dante se désespéra face au degré de stupidité chez les Volturis. N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'il se servait uniquement d'eux, pour réaliser son plan. En aucun cas, ils n'auraient été consultés pour la préparation de ce plan. Il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, son plan n'échouera pas !_

_En entendant de tel propos, Jane s'offusqua à la fois de la réaction de Dante et de celle d'Aro. L'un avait clairement annoncé ce qu'il pensait, tandis que l'autre n'avait rien rétorqué ! C'était plus que surprenant venant de la part d'Aro. _

_Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres membres des Volturis, elle vit chez eux aussi la surprise et l'envie de rétorquer à sa place. Seulement Aro étant ce qu'il était, rare était les personnes qui s'opposait à lui et Jane en faisait partie. La seule solution était donc de s'opposer à Dante._

-Comment osez-vous lui parlez ainsi ?

-Je lui parle comme je veux ! J'ai toujours fait ce que je veux et personne ne va m'en empêcher ! D'ailleurs vous ne le pourrez même pas ma chère Jane !

_Jane était plus que renfrogné. Elle qui avait été redouté grâce à ses pouvoirs, y compris par les Cullen, voilà qu'elle était rabaissé au rang de simple vampires. Elle ne dit rien, mais décida qu'elle se vengerait un jour._

_Pendant que les Volturis continuaient leur route en silence, le clan Cullen-Quileute s'organisait de leur mieux. Carlisle conseilla aux quileutes de ne pas se montrer, avant de connaître véritablement les intentions des Volturis. _

_Cela pourrait envenimer les choses et avoir de graves conséquences pour eux. Tout de même, les loups proposèrent de patrouiller dans un périmètre raisonnable._

_ Cependant, cela amoindrirait leurs chances d'être informé, du déroulement de la bataille. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un reste à côté, pour transmettre ses pensées à la meute. Le problème était de savoir qui._

-Doc, un de nous doit rester à proximité. Sans cela nous ne pourrons intervenir si c'est nécessaire. _Rappela Sam à Carlisle_

-C'est trop dangereux. _Répondirent à l'unisson Carlisle et Esmé_

-Nous sommes capables de nous défendre ! _S'exclama Paul_

-Pas la peine de nous en mettre plein la vue !

-Oh c'est bon miss superficiel ! Tu oses dire cela, mais je suis sûr que tu seras la seule à hurler si tu bousille ta manucure.

_Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez grave, il avait fallu que Paul attaque Rosalie. S'ils continuaient tous les deux, il sera impossible de poursuivre cette conversation se dit Carlisle._

_ Emmett qui avait lui aussi suivi leur joutes verbale, avait ri. Il savait que Rosalie ne pourrait s'empêcher de rétorquer, quand on lui faisait une remarque de ce genre. Ce qui le faisait rire aussi, c'était que Paul aller vite être dépassé, si elle commençait à argumenter. Il ne chercherait même plus à comprendre._

_ Emmett aurait pu s'en mêler, mais il se dit que c'était un test. Si les loups avaient gérés malgré les délires de Rosalie et autres bizarrerie de la famille, alors ils en seraient plus qu'accepté. _

-Ce n'est pas une simple manucure ! C'est avoir la classe tout simplement. _Affirma Rosalie d'un ton des plus évidents._

-Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante aujourd'hui ! Réveille-toi un peu ! _Rétorqua Paul d'un ton des plus impatient et énervé._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien réveillé et je peux t'assurer que je me battrais. Fait attention de ne pas être à côté, ça risquerai de provoquer certains dégâts.

-Hum permet moi d'être septique.

-Cela suffit !revenons à nos problèmes. On sait que cela est dangereux, seulement la forêt est dense et très grande. Vous ne pourrez jamais nous atteindre rapidement. _S'exclama Carlisle_

-Si les Volturis apprennent notre existence, cela risque de chauffer beaucoup plus pour vous que pour nous. De plus, vous ne les connaissez pas autant que nous. Contrairement à vous, on peut essayer de gagner du temps.

-Emmett a raison

-Ecoutez, c'est sympas de votre part mais c'est aussi un danger pour nous. Les Volturis ne doivent pas atteindre notre territoire. Il faudra donc les intercepter avant. De plus, personne ne sait si vous serez tous en capacité de vous battre. _Rappela Sam_

-Il a raison, vous avez vous-même avouez ne rien savoir de cet inconnu. Cela ne fait que redoubler votre appréhension. _Signala Jacob à son tour_

-Je ne peux réfuter vos arguments, même si cela ne me plaît pas.

-Je pourrais me tenir à proximité. _Proposa Seth_

-Quoi! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est trop dangereux !

_Leah était plus qu'inquiète qu'en colère. Seth l'avait remarqué mais il ne pouvait non plus ignorer qu'il devait lui aussi protéger sa sœur et ses frères de meute. _

_Il se doutait, qu'il ne serait pas directement sur le champs de bataille. Voilà pourquoi, il avait imaginé un plan en amont et les arguments qui en découlent._

-N'oublie pas que je fais aussi partie de la meute Leah ! Et puis je ne comptais pas être sur le champ de bataille. Je n'inquièterais personne de cette façon et je pourrais faire preuve de stratégie, pour vous aider au mieux.

-Seth à raison Leah, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le faire participer. Et l'exclure totalement, serait prendre le risque qu'il se mette en danger.

-Sam à raison Leah, il se mettra à distance raisonnable et un des Cullen viendra le prévenir. _Affirma Jacob qui tentait de la rassurer. Leah était malgré elle inquiète. Elle faisait confiance à Jacob, mais tout de même c'était son petit frère. _

-Sa sera moi captant ses pensées, j'arriverai à deviner ou il se trouve. _Proposa Edward._

-Bien ce point si est réglé. Maintenant, nous devrions apprendre à parer leurs attaques physiques et psychiques, du moins dans la mesure du possible_. Dit Jasper qui leur avait déjà fait part de son expérience avec les nouveaux nés, lors d'une précédente conversation. _

-Et si on s'y mettait tout de suite ? _Demanda Embry qui avait hâte de se vider l'esprit de toutes ces contrariétés._

-Très bien. _Affirma Jasper._

_Les quileutes profitaient des enseignements des vampires. Ainsi, certains affinaient leurs techniques et d'autre les renforçaient. Le jour J arriva enfin et les Volturis et Dante apparurent._

_ A le voir ainsi, tous eu des réactions différentes : surprise, haine, dégoût et appréhension. La seule, plus perturbé que les autres était Alice. _

_Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de connaître Dante...Etait-ce un souvenir datant de sa vie humaine ou depuis sa vie vampire?_

* * *

**_n'hésitez pas à proposer des réponses à la dernière question de ce chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai déja ma petite idée, mais c'est marrant d'avoir l'opinion de mes lecteurs._**

**_ De plus , qui sait si je ne changerai pas mon idée de départ._**

**_bonne lecture._**


	17. Decouverte hallucinante et bataille

Coucou à tous!

voilà le chapitre est un peu long contrairement aux précédents chapitres. Seulement, le chapitre serait incomplet si je coupais.

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : découvertes hallucinantes et début de bataille**

_Les deux clans étaient face à face et sur la défensive. Les Volturis étaient tantôt confiant et tantôt craintif. Carlisle surpris commença à poser des questions, mais fut rapidement arrêté par Dante._

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions !j'ai un compte à régler avec un de vous, ou une devrais-je dire. _Répondit Dante qui décida de s'amuser à leurs dépens. Carlisle face à cette réaction était tenté de réagir, mais son fils l'avait devancé._

-S'il s'agit de Bella, elle est transformée depuis notre mariage il y a cela trois mois !

-Oh détrompez-vous, je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à votre femme. Peu m'importe qu'elle soit transformé ou pas.

-Alors qui êtes-vous venus voir ? Faite attention ! Ce n'est pas à un seul membre de la famille, auquel vous vous attaquez, c'est la famille tout entière. On ne se laissera pas faire !

-Oh comme c'est touchant. Alors Alice tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?

_Dante, se dit qu'il pouvait enfin s'amuser et se rapprocher de son objectif : Alice. Cette dernière était sur ses gardes. Elle était méfiante, et un peu perturbé par cette rencontre. Que cherchait-il si ce n'était pas Bella ? Pourquoi les Volturis l'avaient suivi ?_

-Pourquoi je devrais ? Que me veux-tu ?

-Hum, comment dire…on s'est rencontré dans une autre vie.

_Edward qui cherchait à lire ses pensées, combina indirectement ses pouvoirs avec Jasper. Seulement, Dante avait remarqué l'intrusion et se retourna subitement vers eux._

_ Il forma un bouclier électrique autour d'Alice et lui, les repoussants tous._

_Alice n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, tout c'était passé si vite. Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'il se déplace à une vitesse plus grande que ses semblables? _

_Avant de disparaitre, elle put voir Edward et Jasper dans un état déplorable. Ils étaient en complète léthargie, comme ces derniers jours. Il était donc impossible pour eux de combattre. _

_Quant aux autres, ils étaient aux mains des Volturis. Dante et Alice s'étaient éloignés. Elle n'aurait su dire où ils étaient. __Elle s'aperçu qu'il l'observait et décida de reprendre sur elle et l'interroger._

-Que m'avez-vous fait ? Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère et mon compagnon ? Que cherches-tu ?

-Pourquoi poser tant de question, elle se résume en une phrase…Nous sommes liés toi et moi.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi éviter mes questions.

-J'ai mes raisons. Et puis se serait trop facile dans le cas contraire. Or, je ne le souhaite pas. Tu dois passer par toutes mes épreuves, pour mieux comprendre.

-A vous écoutez, je vous connais. Mais quand et où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

-Ne t'en rappelle tu pas ?

-Comment suis-je censée m'en rappeler, si ça fait si longtemps ? Ma vie humaine est loin derrière moi. Toutes les personnes que j'ai connues dans ma vie humaine sont mortes. Quant à ma vie vampire, elle n'a pas commencé hier. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et je ne suis pas censée me souvenir de tout_. Affirma Alice, qui en avait marre de ses réponses évasives. Ne pouvait-il pas être clair !_

-Et pourtant tu as des visions ?

-Comment le savez-vous ? Que cherchez-vous au juste ?

-Ma vengeance, tout simplement_. Annonça Dante, qui ne comptait pas lui révéler quoique ce soit. Du moins pas pour l'instant._

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'irrépréhensible à un de mes semblables !Pourquoi vous attaquez à moi ? Et pourquoi vous en prendre à ma famille ?

-Es-tu sûr de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'irrépréhensible en étant vampires ? Et si je m'en prends à ta famille, c'est pour mieux t'atteindre.

-Cessons de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Vous m'avez volé ma vie ! Je vais à présent vous voler la vôtre !

_Un combat, était sur le point de commencer entre ces deux-là. Cependant, Alice fut étonnée de voir qu'il ne bougea point. Elle le questionna du regard et celui-ci la regarda à son tour. _

_Soudainement, Alice se noyait dans les pires visions de son existence de vampire. Elle revoyait son passé et malheureusement ses pires souvenirs. Des souvenirs tels que ses premières années de vampires, qui étaient pour elle des plus grisantes, à la vue du sang. _

_Elle revoyait la mort d'innocents, pour s'abreuver de leurs sangs. Elle, revivait la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à changer de régimes alimentaires. Un des membres de sa famille, avait failli être en danger à cause d'elle._

_ Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les émotions qui l'envahissaient étaient si négatives, si orageuse .Elles étaient aussi sombre, que le personnage qui se tenaient face à elle. Puis sans aucune explication, tout s'arrêta. Dante la regarda d'un air supérieur et face à ce regard plus que surpris, décida de la mettre sur la voie._

-Alors sympas ce remake souvenir ?

-Que… mais… comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Comment grâce à mes pouvoirs et il se trouve qui sont liés au tien, très liés. Voilà pourquoi, je sais tout. Mais, je ne t'ai pas encore montré toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre.

_A nouveau, Alice tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette fois si, c'était pire que tout. Les visions étaient encore plus horribles que précédemment. Les innocents de ses visions se retournaient vers elle._

_ Ils semblaient être des zombis et tout cela sous le contrôle de Dante. Celui-ci était fier de cette part de pouvoirs. Il avait l'art de manipuler les souvenirs, l'esprit des gens, et cette particularité le fascinait plus que tout._

_ Lorsque sa victime était complètement désespérée, ils arrivaient à la manipuler avec aisance. Il parvenait à donner l'impression, que les innocents revenaient d'entre les morts. Ces derniers, avançaient toujours vers elle. Paniqué, elle cherchait un moyen d'y échapper, mais rien n'y fit. _

_Effrayé elle ferma les yeux, en attente de la sentence qui seraient la sienne. Cette tourmente, n'avait pas l'air de se terminer._

_Du l'autre côté de la forêt, les Volturis et les Cullen se battaient. Etant en minorité, ils ne purent avertir les loups comme convenu. Les loups, avaient pressentis le danger au loin. _

_En effet, les Cullen avait reçu ses fameux visiteurs, depuis trop longtemps à leurs goûts. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le champ de bataille. Les combattants sursautèrent y compris les Cullen._

_ Cependant, après les avoir reconnu ils se calmèrent, heureux de les voir. Seth vit Edward et Jasper à terre et il parvint à les mettre à l'abri. Avant qu'il puisse revenir sur le champ de bataille, Sam lui ordonna de rester avec eux. Seth obéit à contrecœur et fit de son mieux pour aider les deux vampires._

_ En tant qu'observateur extérieur, Seth avait remarqué qu'Alice n'était là. Il trouvait cela bizarre et eut soudain une idée. Si ce vampire la retenait en otage, pourquoi n'était-il pas présent, pour affaiblir les troupes ? Et si ce n'était pas l'otage mais la cible ?_

_ Par télépathie, il communiqua ses hypothèses à la meute. Seulement, celle-ci ne pouvait plus communiquer avec les vampires. Seul Edward aurait pu les aider. N'ayant pas la possibilité d'informer les Cullen, ils allèrent à la recherche d'Alice. _

_Ainsi, Jacob et Leah, furent désignés pour observer et attaquer quand l'occasion se présentera. Depuis le trouble de vision d'Alice, il savait qu'il fallait arrêter cet homme. Les Cullen, avaient remarqué le changement d'organisation, au sein de la meute. Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder. _

_Les Volturis, ne leur laissaient pas de répit. Heureusement le nombre de loups restant, augmentait le nombre de combattant. Ils étaient neuf en totalité (Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil et Embry) contre cinq (Aro, Cauïs, Jane, Alec et Félix). _

_Pour autant, personne ne baissait la garde. Les Volturis étaient peut-être peu nombreux, mais pouvaient être redoutables. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir des pouvoirs pour l'être. Leah et Jacob, étaient sur les traces de Dante et Alice. Ils furent surpris qu'ils puissent si facilement le repérer. C'était assurément un piège. _

_Ils virent la bulle électrique autour des deux vampires. Ils décidèrent, d'envoyer certains objets sur le bouclier. Ils espéraient que grâce à leur force, cela pourrait affaiblir le bouclier. Ils se doutaient aussi qu'ils attireraient l'attention, et c'était leurs buts. En effet, ils pourraient ainsi l'éloigner du bouclier et récupérer Alice._

_ A l'intérieur du bouclier, Dante se régala du désarroi d'Alice. Il se nourrissait de la haine présente dans ses visions. De l'extérieur, le vampire et sa victime semblaient être tous les deux en transe. Cependant, le vampire pouvait détecter des attaques contre le bouclier._

_ Tout de même, le plus inattendu était cette odeur. C'était une infâme odeur qu'il avait rarement croisée, mais qui restait inoubliable. L'odeur de son ennemi naturel : les loups._

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous?_


	18. Deux equipes de choc

******Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris dernièrement. **

_Avant que vous commenciez à lire ce chapitre, j'avais juste quelques précisions à donner ._

_En relisant ma fic en entier, je me suis rendue compte que les derniers chapitres étaient centrés sur Alice, au détriment de Jacob et Leah._

_C'était volontaire, pour bien exposer la situation et détailler au maximum l'origine du combat qui allait suivre._

_Nos deux personnages reviennent enfin dans ce nouveau chapitre, et en prime des alliés plus que familier._

_En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chap. 18 : Deux équipes de choc.**

_Jacob et Leah, se mirent en position d'attaque afin d'être prêt. Ce vampire en voulait à Alice et avait l'air d'exceller dans l'art de la manipulation psychique. C'était cette certitude, qui poussait Leah et Jacob à redoubler de vigilance. _

_Leah regarda Jacob et d'un seul regard, elle comprit son plan : éloigner Alice et se battre contre lui. Leah testa tout d'abord son endurance. Ce n'est qu'en l'épuisant, qu'elle espérait dévier son attention. _

_Jacob la regarda quelques minutes, lorsqu'il eut soudain une absence. Il entendit une voix, qui lui était étrangement familière. _

_Etait-ce un membre de la meute ? Leah ? Avant qu'il ne perde du temps à réfléchir, la voix lui fournit sa réponse._

-Jacob ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi Jonas ta forme lupine. Ecoute moi, nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Oh ! Euh…Ok.

-Nous allons faire un échange de place, si l'on peut dire. Tu vas me laisser complétement le contrôle.

-C'est déjà le cas, puisque je suis un loup.

-Peut-être, mais une part de toi essaie encore de se concentrer et reste sur ses gardes. Seulement face à un tel ennemi, il faut y aller à fond. Nous devons attirer son attention pour protéger Leah et Lynn.

-Je comprends, mais comment ça se passe concrètement ?

-En me laissant totalement le contrôle, tu prendras le rôle de l'observateur neutre. Ta part humaine sera protégée. Ainsi, tu pourras analyser le combat pour me soutenir. Je pourrais aussi communiquer avec Lynn.

-Comment arriveras-tu à me protéger ?

-Simplement, en cloisonnant les différentes informations de mon cerveau. Nous nous sommes entrainée avec Lynn et je verrouillerai l'accès mentalement sur toi.

-Et je pourrais communiquer avec toi sans problème, un peu comme si j'étais ta conscience ?

-Ouais si tu veux mec. Nous devons nous dépêcher, tu es prêt ?

_Avant que Jacob puisse répondre, il sentit qu'une part de lui partait? comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Se réveillant quelques secondes plus tard, il vit des murs blancs qui l'entouraient, où était-il ? _

_Brusquement, il sentit une force plus grande que tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il était plutôt en position de faiblesse, si on s'arrêtait à sa soudaine petite taille. Jonas le rappela à l'ordre et leur conversation, lui revint en mémoire. _

_Il comprit enfin qu'il était dans l'esprit de Jonas et qu'il ne craignait rien. Voilà pourquoi, il ressentait toute la puissance de son loup. Elle émaner tout simplement de lui. Il s'appliqua donc à analyser le combat._

_Il pouvait observer Leah, qui ne cessait d'attirer l'attention de Dante. Elle était si rapide, la plus rapide d'entre eux, pensa t-il avec émotion. _

_Bien que le plan de Leah soit utile, quelqu'un devait libérer Alice. Jonas qui avait entendu ses pensées, savait que Lynn devait transmettre à son tour les informations à son hôte. Il attira donc l'attention de son adversaire sur lui. _

_Lynn avait entendu son appel et elle comprit. Pendant que Leah et Lynn, se retrouvait dans la même situation que Jacob et Jonas, ces derniers prirent l'avantage au combat._

_Jacob se méfia de l'étrange pouvoir de Dante. Est-ce que sa manipulation psychique pouvait aussi s'étendre aux loups, où seulement aux vampires ? _

_S'ils manipulaient plusieurs esprits en même temps, ne serait-il pas plus facile de découvrir sa faille ? Cela doit après tout demander un effort considérable, affaiblissant ainsi sa résistance. _

_Jonas qui avait tout entendu, savait qu'il devait frapper un grand coup, avant que Dante ne s'aperçoive de leurs capacités. Dante de son côté, était décontenancé quant à l'attitude soudaine de Leah. _

_Seulement, Lynn veillait sur elle et il ne pouvait l'atteindre .C'était grâce à leurs liens, que la protection était renforcée. Elles se protégeaient mutuellement. Avant qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, Jonas grogna d'impatience. _

_Amusé, Dante se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa demande._

-Oh oui excuse moi, j'ai oublié de dire bonjour. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-On ne copine pas ensemble, tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Retiens juste, que ce sera moi ton adversaire et tu n'as aucune chance.

_La réplique de Jonas donna l'impression à Dante, qu'il y avait une drôle de complicité, entre ces deux loups : Amitié ou plus ? Il ne savait pas, mais il finirait bien par le savoir se dit-il. Après tout, il savait toujours tout._

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta présomption sera toujours plus grande que la mienne. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une sangsue sans cervelle. Tu utilises ses pouvoirs, pour faire du mal aux autres !

-Il semblerait que nous soyons en désaccord. Je te propose de régler cela autour d'un combat.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même.

_A peine Jonas termina sa phrase, qu'il s'élança sur la gauche de Dante. Celui-ci fut étonné qu'il n'attaque pas de face, mais se ressaisit très vite. Il contrecarra également et une lutte acharnée se déroula entre eux._

_ Du côté de Leah, Lynn avait fini de lui expliquer et c'était désormais cette dernière qui prenait le contrôle._

_Elles virent que Jonas et Dante, semblaient assez occupé pour leur permettre d'approcher Alice. Dante les vit, mais ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Les loups et leurs hôtes trouvaient cela bizarre, mais ils devaient en profiter._

_ Une occasion comme celle-là, ne se représenterait sûrement pas. Dante avait bien deviné leur manège, mais il était sûr de lui. Et d'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas de leur dire._

-Voyons c'est perdu d'avance, vous vous blesserez inutilement.

-Comment cela c'est perdu d'avance ? Nous n'avons rien essayé pour l'instant. _Rétorqua Lynn_

-Je vous en prie essayer, mais cela ne servira à rien. Voyez-vous ce bouclier est spécial. Il est très puissant et seule la victime peut en trouver la faille. Or dans le cas d'Alice, elle est loin d'y parvenir. Elle est dans un état de folie profonde, presque irréversible. Vous m'excuserez chère madame, mais j'ai un combat à gagner.

_Ces informations, laissèrent momentanément sans voix Lynn et Léah. Elles étaient stupéfiées par tant de haine. Cependant, les mots de Dante avait fait mouche dans l'esprit de Leah. _

_Ce pourrait-il qu'en la raisonnant nous puissions la sortir de cet enfer et affaiblir le vampire ? Elle ne savait pas si son hypothèse était juste. Toutefois Lynn et elle, devaient essayer quoi qu'ils leurs en coûte…_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
